


The Monster Wants Out Of You

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Community: mating_games, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a poet, love sings the songs<br/>Pointing his finger you follow along<br/>Voices are calling, the monster wants out of you<br/>Paws you and claws you, you try not to fall<br/>-- Concrete Blonde, "The Beast"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Wants Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the final challenge at mating games, based on lyrics and with wolf instincts. This is one of my favorite songs, and I couldn't resist using it. This week I only wrote one piece, and this is it.
> 
> As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

 

_The wolf and the human do not love the same way._

 

Scott aches when Allison breaks up with him (again). He watches her from across the room, soft, longing looks with his heart in his eyes. He makes plans to gain her attention (in a good way) and he whispers them to Isaac. Stiles is long past patience with this courtship, but Isaac is willing to listen as long as Scott’s talking, and Scott just needs someone to hear him and tell him he’s not being an idiot.

Tell him it’s going to work out.

Even when Scott slips into his daydream, remembering the slip and slide, thrust and moan of loving Allison, Isaac is patient. He listens to Scott’s murmurs about how Allison’s skin shimmers in the moonlight, and the taste of her on his tongue. Scott rambles about the salt and bitter and tang of her fluids and Isaac nods.

Scott _tries_ to court Allison again.

He buys her flowers: one rose for every week he has known her. He finds them in the trash outside her house.

He sends her a crossbow, specially commissioned for her and her alone. She fires a bolt into Isaac’s shoulder.

Isaac forgives Scott. Allison does not.

Scott holds the cloth to Isaac’s wound, blood staining his fingers as he prays for the healing to begin. He meets Isaac’s eyes and nods once to the words unspoken.

His human side has to let Allison go.

 

_Wolves mate for life. Humans do not._

 

Scott lies in bed, despite Melissa’s attempts to convince him to come down for breakfast, despite Stiles stopping by. He keeps the lights off, the shades drawn. His wolf aches to run, but his humanity mourns the loss of love.

He catches the scent of Isaac, fleeting and quick, and the wolf wakes. He sits up before the door opens and light spills in from the hallway.

Isaac gives him a rueful smile, ignoring the way Scott’s eyes flash and a low growl starts. Instead, Isaac pulls the door shut behind him, settling the room back into darkness. He stalks across the room—Scott has no other word for that lanky grace as Isaac moves, suddenly right there before him, kneeling down and framing Scott’s face with his hands.

Scott’s wolf rumbles under his skin; his head tilts, pressing against Isaac’s hand.

“I can’t make you forget,” Isaac whispers. “But I can help.”

His lips are a whisper against Scott’s mouth, barely taking the kiss before he moves again and Scott is left wondering what that even was. Hands push against his chest, and Scott goes with the motion, lying back on the bed as Isaac nudges his shirt up, fingers skirting along the edge of Scott’s jeans. A soft growl, and Isaac _laughs_ , and Scott wonders what that means that Isaac can laugh when Scott’s wolf is awake and talking.

Then Isaac rubs his cheek against Scott’s groin, and Scott stops thinking at all.

Scott is entirely aware that it is _Isaac_ who carefully unzips his jeans, pushing them open. It is _Isaac_ who pushes his boxers out of the way and tugs his dick free. It is Isaac’s mouth and Isaac’s tongue that lazily lap at his length until Scott pushes his fist against his mouth to contain the howl that wants to break free.

Isaac laughs again and takes him in for just a moment, leaving his dick wet and slick with spit.

He jacks him then, quick rough tugs that rotate his fist around Scott’s dick, and Scott presses into that touch, thrusting as instinct takes over. Musk scents the room, and Scott’s wolf wants to howl again, hungry to taste it.

Scott reaches out, fists his hand in Isaac’s hair and drags him up to claim his mouth, inhale his scent. Tongues tangle as Scott delves deep, swallowing the small moan Isaac gives him while his hand twists again. Scott thrusts into those tight fingers, balls drawn up as he cries out, the sound muffled by Isaac’s tongue. His body jerks, twisting when he comes, spurting white stripes over both of them.

They fall back onto the bed together. Isaac smiles, half smirk and half shy.

Scott’s wolf snarls and Isaac bares his throat, submitting. Teeth close over the tender flesh of Isaac’s neck; Scott slides his hand inside Isaac’s jeans, finds his dick, and strokes.

He will never forget his human love, but he is wolf now.

 

_Let the wolf run free._


End file.
